gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hirotaka Wakamatsu/@comment-202.88.250.87-20190225072343
He likes to eat curry hamburgers and does not like shiitake. His type of girl are girls with cute personalities who are smaller than him. He did not originally recognize Kashima as being female. Nozaki uses him as reference for a female secondary character, Waka, in his manga. He is ranked 7th in the character popularity poll, last place among the main cast. He attended the same middle school as Mayu Nozaki. Wakamatsu is a tall high school student with short messy plum purple hair and blue eyes. When participating in club activities, he wears a blue and yellow basketball uniform. When outside club activities, he wears his school uniform, a white blouse with the top button undone with a loose green tie and green cardigan alongside a pair of navy dress pants with a brown belt and brown shoes. Personality Edit Wakamatsu is easygoing, but he can be naive and has a tendency to take things at face value. For example, in an attempt to stand up to Seo, he consults Nozaki and his collection of shoujo manga on how to do so. This leads to him sending Seo a love letter, rather than a letter of challenge. He also compares her to his "Goddess," the Lorelei of the Glee Club (who is Seo herself), in order to try to put her down. He's very sensitive and gets emotionally hurt very easily. When things don't work out for him, he never seems to understand why or what went wrong. His combination of sensitivity, energy and naivety can make him do extreme or unexpected things. His friends do not trust him with a knife because they are scared he might kill someone. Relationships Edit Yuzuki Seo Edit Yuzuki is the only person that Wakamatsu claims he cannot stand due to the fact that she terrorizes the male basketball team, which had caused Wakamatsu to develop insomnia. Ironically, despite being the cause of his stress, she is also the cure, as just by listening to her singing for a few seconds he can go to sleep. Because of this, he claims that Lorelei is his "Goddess". Wakamatsu also claims that Seo often buys souvenirs and gifts for him, as well as asks him to hang out with her (to watch a movie, etc.), despite his claims that Seo mistreats him and is a bad person. Although Seo is the main source of his mental stress, he apparently does not, in fact, hate Seo, and would feel uncomfortable whenever he hears that Seo hung out with other boys. Umetarou Nozaki Edit Nozaki was the captain of the basketball team during middle school, and they have known each other since then. Wakamatsu looks up to Nozaki as his senior and often tries to get Nozaki to play basketball again. He assists Nozaki in his manga in exchange for Lorelei's songs, first in erasing and later in applying screentones. Nozaki is determined to keep Lorelei's true identity from him. Masayuki Hori Edit Hori and Wakamatsu met each other as Nozaki's assistants when he texted them on a sick day. They both tend assist late in the day, Hori for of his club and Wakamatsu for his insomnia, and end up working together. They have a healthy senpai-kouhai relationship and occasionally hang out. Yuu Kashima Edit Wakamatsu first thought that Kashima was Seo’s boyfirend. After going swimsuit shopping with the girls and being told the truth of her gender by Nozaki, he is embarrassed. In an attempt to boost his mental fortitude, he goes to the drama club for tips but things don't go well. Because of these circumstances, Kashima believes that Wakamatsu is an idiot. Chiyo Sakura Edit Both are aware of the other being an assistant. He shows immense support for Sakura and Nozaki upon hearing about her crush, prioritizing it over his own love life. Sakura acts kindly towards Wakamatsu as a senpai and considers him and Seo to be very close. Mikoto Mikoshiba Edit Wakamatsu looks up to Mikoshiba and thinks he is a "very cool" senpai, which the later appreciates. They later discover that the other is an assistant in Nozaki's manga, causing Mikoshiba to become slightly more open and trusting with Wakamatsu. Mayu Nozaki Edit Wakamatsu and Mayu meet once at Nozaki's Apartment. They bond because they are both athletes dedicated to their sport, and because Mayu attends the same Middle School that Umetarou and Wakamatsu did. He believes that Mayu is the owner of Mikoshiba's collection of bishoujo figurines in the apartment